


Nysara Teen Mom AU Prompts And Ficlets

by Madquinn13



Series: Teen Mom AU [32]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7116682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts submitted to me for the Nysara Teen Mom AU series. Now with Ficlets that don't fit in chapters!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sara, you got some 'splaining to do

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a prompt you would like to submit, it is best sent to my  [tumblr](http://madquinn13.tumblr.com)/<br />  
> If you haven't read the Teen Mom AU it is highly suggested you do that first. This is the link<br />  
> [Nysara Teen Mom AU](http://archiveofourown.org/series/32937)  
> You can also find me on twitter and kik @madquinn13. I use the same thing for everything to make it easier for you guys to find me.
> 
> Also I cannot for the life of me get rid of the random br stuff.

Nysara Teen Mom AU prompt: Nyssa told her Mom about trying to fix things with Sara. Aware of Nyssa's love for Sara but worried that her daughter could get hurt again, Yuliya decides to visit Sara.

This wasn’t what usually happened. This was usually the farthest thing from what was usually done.

When Sara opened the front door she honestly expected something terrible to happen. She expected a slap at least. What she didn’t expect was for her to be so peacefully calm.

“Sara.”

“Yuliya.”

Sara braced herself for the slap but it never came.

“May I come in? I think we need to have a talk.” Yuliya gestured to behind Sara to the living room.

“Yeah. Sure. Sorry. Come in.” Sara moved away from the door allowing the older woman to enter.

Once they were in the living room Yuliya started to talk.

“I really liked you. For the record I really liked you and I thought that you’d be good for Nyssa. But then you proved me wrong.” When she finished Sara opened her mouth to speak but Yuliya held up her hand. “I’m not finished.” She took a breath. “You really hurt my daughter and that is not okay. There will always been a part of me who will think of you as someone who hurt my daughter. She told me that you two are trying to make it work. I don’t know what happened, she hasn’t told me. But I know what happened recently and if your actions were just to trick Nyssa into getting back with you I swear Sara. There is nowhere in the world that you can go to be safe from me.”

“You honestly think I’d try to kill myself just to get Nyssa back? I was already out cold when Nyssa came. I almost died. I would have if it wasn’t for her.” Sara tried to explain. “I honestly don’t think that Nyssa should take me back. I don’t deserve her. What I did was unforgiveable. I know that. My-that wasn’t an attention plea. I wasn’t trying to get Nyssa back. I honestly was just trying to die. I thought that everything would be better for everyone without me. I damaged all these relationships in my life. I didn’t know how to fix them. I still don’t.” She sighed running her hands through her hair. “I love Nyssa with my entire being. I made a mistake, I know that and I will spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to her.” Sara finished.

Yuliya just looked at her. “Has Nyssa told you about her father?” Sara just shook her head. “I was only slightly older than Nyssa, when I first met him. He was different, the complete opposite to what I was use too. I’m sure you know what that’s like.” Sara nodded understanding completely. “I left everything behind for a man, I thought was the sun.” She took a deep breath. “He wasn’t the sun. He was hellfire. It was terrible and I took Nyssa away from that horror as soon as I could.” Yuliya stared into Sara’s eyes. “What I want to know is, right now, my daughter looks at you like you are the sun, the moon and the stars. If you are just going to turn into hellfire, like him, tell me right now, because if you lie to me I swear I will make you wish for death if you hurt my baby anymore Sara Lance.”

“I promise I want to be worthy of being her sun, moon and stars.” Sara promised.

“Good.” Yuliya smiled at Sara getting up. “Give Lex a hug and a kiss for me.” She let herself out leaving a slightly stunned Sara to sit on the couch in silence trying to process what happened.   


	2. First Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexie loves seeing her mother dancing. It always makes her so happy and playful. During a dance (also watched closely by Nyssa) baby Lexie tries standing on her own feet to imitate her mommy. First baby steps at walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it for this week for the Teen Mom AU.  
> The next installment (number 17 in the series) will be 12 pages at least on word. It is covering years, just the important moments. Also I have a job again, and my depression is slowly seeping out all my joy and passion. So you know if you comment, it makes my day and I get all happy and excited and spend the next four hours typing whatever you liked.  
> If you have a prompt you would like to submit, it is best sent to my  [tumblr](http://madquinn13.tumblr.com)/<br />  
> If you haven't read the Teen Mom AU it is highly suggested you do that first. This is the link<br />  
> [Nysara Teen Mom AU](http://archiveofourown.org/series/32937)  
> You can also find me on twitter and kik @madquinn13. I use the same thing for everything to make it easier for you guys to find me.
> 
> Also I cannot for the life of me get rid of the random br stuff.

Sara was busy with rehearsals now and when she wasn’t physically there Nyssa was catching her doing little dances, working on the moves from the dances.

Nyssa was sitting on the floor with Lexie both of them watching Sara in the kitchen getting a drink, hips moving to some music in her head.

 Lexie was standing up, with the help of Nyssa and she seemed to be copying her mommy’s moves.

“You having fun baby?” Nyssa asked looking down at infant who had a large smile on her face and was clapping her hands. When Sara came back in she saw Lexie and just smiled at her.

“You dancing too baby girl?” She laughed taking her phone out of her pocket and put on some music.

Lexie was laughing and clapping, dancing which for her was mostly just wiggling her cute little tushy.

Sara was on her knees a little bit away moving her hips and dancing with her.

Both teens were in awe when Lexie started to try to take a step forward trying to get out of Nyssa’s arms.

“Are you gonna start walking baby girl?” Sara asked smiling down at the little girl walking, reaching out to catch her. She watched, mouth in a giant grin, as Lexie took one wobbly step towards Sara, hands outstretch for Sara. Nyssa even let go so it was all Lexie. “That’s it baby girl, that’s it.” She watched as she took another step, then another, and another. Lexie fell into Sara’s arms with both teens showering her with kisses, smiles and tickles.

“You danced and walk!” Sara was spinning around with Lexie in her arms jumping up and down. Nyssa knew she would have to stop that specific action because it would end with either Lexie throwing up, or Sara tripping and falling injuring them both. “Nys! She danced and walked!”

“I saw!” Nyssa was just as excited as her blondes but was not risking lives to show it. “I think she deserves brownies from that pizza place.”

“You deserve whatever the hell you want today baby girl!” Sara stopped spinning then froze. “We didn’t get it on film.”

“Or digital.” Nyssa joked before ducking the throw pillow thrown at her head. “I was too excited and ready to catch her.”

“And I wasn’t?”

“I don’t think she’ll blame us for being too excited to capture it. Neither of us have video proof of our walking abilities and no one suspects differently.”

“I guess.” Sara begrudgingly agreed. “You order the pizza, the breadsticks and the brownies. I think our big girl needs to be changed.”


	3. Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "Lexie is playing hide and seek with Sara. However she hid so well that Sara is starting to panick not finding her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a prompt you would like to submit, it is best sent to my  [tumblr](http://madquinn13.tumblr.com)/<br />  
> If you haven't read the Teen Mom AU it is highly suggested you do that first. This is the link<br />  
> [Nysara Teen Mom AU](http://archiveofourown.org/series/32937)  
> You can also find me on twitter and kik @madquinn13. I use the same thing for everything to make it easier for you guys to find me.
> 
> Also I cannot for the life of me get rid of the random br stuff.
> 
> Still no update for the main series. On top of only getting one day off these past two weeks, I have a head cold so all my down time is mostly sleeping. Also I was off on Father's Day and had to spend all that time with family not writing.   
> So yeah I'm horrible. Just stay with me okay. It'll be worth it.

Lexie was getting harder to keep entertained. She was three and a half and was showing just how much like her mother she was.

Sara was getting better at keeping Lexie entertained thanks to playing hide and seek, sometimes it included the backyard, other times it didn’t. Most it was based on the weather. Right now it was raining so no one was allowed to hide outside.

Oliver, Laurel, Lexie and Sara were all playing hide and seek. Currently Laurel was counting and everyone else ran to hide.

Lexie went into her room and went right into her toy box, Oliver went to the basement and hide in the closet that was under the stairs, putting boxes between him and the door. Sara pushed the things in one of the kitchen cupboards to the side, making a mess inside but making enough room for her to hide in them.

“Ready or not here I come!” Laurel called out from her spot in her room. She searched her room first, knowing that she didn’t hear anyone in there while she was counting but she wanted to double check.

She moved over to Sara’s room, checking under the bed, in the closet, all the other clear hiding spots, she moved on to their parents’ room and the bathroom before getting to Lexie’s room and searching it. She opened the toy box and just saw the stuff toys. Closing the lid and leaving she went downstairs, searching the living room first. Finding that empty she went to the kitchen and started to search that. She started with the cupboards under the sink, a favorite for Lexie and Sara.

She opened one and found it over flowing so she went straight to the other and found Sara. “Got you.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Sara rolled her eyes getting out and standing up. “Found anyone else?”

“Nope. I searched upstairs but found no one, I’m heading downstairs now. You might as well go to your room and wait for me to find everyone else.”

“Okay.” Sara nodded heading upstairs. Laurel went downstairs and knew the one place Oliver kept going. She opened the door for under the stairs and moved one box and saw Oliver.

“Got you.”

Laurel searched downstairs before heading out to the living room calling out to Lexie. “Lexie you win baby girl come on out!” Laurel heard the little pitter patter of tiny feet before she saw Lexie at the top of the stairs running down and into her aunt’s arms.

“I won!” She grinned.

“You won! Mommy lost. She was found first.” Laurel explained walking up the steps to make sure that Sara was getting ready to start counting. “Ready?”

“I’m ready, you guys go hide.” Sara covered her eyes (something they only did for Lexie’s shake) and started to count out loud (another thing they only did for Lexie’s shake).

Laurel raced downstairs, Lexie went back to her toy box, this time adding two layers over herself minus a little arm hole so she could adjust the toys over her. Oliver went to go back to his spot, but instead found Laurel there, who promptly stuck her tongue out at him and told him, you snooze you loose, so he went to the little corner that was hidden under the china cabinet that was blocked by the many boxes of books from Dinah’s large collection.

Sara called out after she finished counting. She searched the upper floor, not seeing anyone. She found Oliver first, laughing when he smacked himself in the head after getting caught trying to get up. Oliver went to the couch, admitting her knew where Laurel was and that he wasn’t telling Sara.

Sara went to the basement and found Laurel pretty easily. When they returned to the living room they called out to Lexie that she won again. Only they didn’t hear her coming to meet them.

“Lexie come on out sweetie you won!” Sara yelled and when still nothing answered they all seemed to understand that something was up. “I’ll take the top, Oliver take the basement and Laurel take this floor.”

Sara raced upstairs and started tearing the rooms apart calling out for Lexie. She started with Lexie’s room, searching under the bed, pulling the clothes out of the closet. She pulled the mattress off the bed in a vain attempted that maybe Lexie crawled under the bed.

She goes to the toy chest and starts pulling them out. After two layers she finds Lexie, still and unmoving. Sara yells out for Oliver and Laurel as she pulls Lexie into her arms, the entire time saying please be sleeping over and over as she holds Lexie close. She feels her heart beating against her own, feels her body fill with air and then let it out. She’s alive. This fact is enough for Sara to just start crying as she rocks back and forth. Laurel enters the room first and just covers her mouth, tears forming at the sight. She’s thinking the worst when Sara looks at her and mutters a stupid joke about Lexie sleeping like the dead before crying even harder. Oliver is in the doorway and he just falls to his knees. They almost lost her. Not really, but in their minds, they almost lost her.

After ten minutes of no one moving Lexie wakes up, confused about the scene around her, breaks free from her mother’s grip and then runs downstairs because she wants cookies.

Laurel leaves to go call Nyssa. She thinks the Yale student should know about this, without Sara having to tell her.

“ **Is everything okay?** ” Nyssa’s first words are always the same when Laurel calls, they both know why Laurel calls, if they want to talk as friends they text.

“When is your last exam?”

“ **Is everything okay Laurel.** ”

“Yeah, we were playing hide and seek, Lexie was in her toy box, toys on top. When we couldn’t find her, we called out. Nothing. She’s okay. She fell asleep in there, Sara found her. But she’s a mess.”

“ **She thought Lexie was dead…** ” Laurel isn’t sure how to describe Nyssa’s tone or voice anymore. It doesn’t sound like her.

“But she’s fine. She’s gone looking for where Sara hid the cookies. It’s okay. They’re okay. I just wanted to let you know if Sara calls and she’s upset.”

“ **Thanks for letting me know.** ” Nyssa sounds like her mind is far away. “ **Tell Sara I’m on the way okay.** ”

“I thought you still had two exams?”

“ **No, I’m finished.** ” Nyssa lied turning around feet from her next exam room, which she was suppose to be in five minutes later.

* * *

 

Sara is lying on the couch with Lexie who doesn’t understand why her mother is being so clingy to her. She doesn’t even look up when she hears the door open and close. Not until she hears Nyssa’s voice and moves so the older girl can lie behind Sara and hold her.

“How was your exam today?” Sara asked closing her eyes and leaning into Nyssa’s hold.

“Fine. You could have called me earlier you know.”

“I over reacted. That’s all that happened.” Sara is playing with Lexie’s hair as she watches TV, more focused on the show then with who just came back after two weeks away.

“It’s okay to over react and get scared, but you don’t have to do it alone.” Nyssa kissed Sara’s shoulder. “Just remember the toy box isn’t air light because we figured she’d crawl in it at least once.”

“When is your next exam.”

“That’s not important Sara.”

“You’re going back tonight, go back to studying and see if you can make up the exam you walked out on today.” Sara sits up, pulling Lexie with her who starts protesting once she looses sight of her show.

Nyssa just stayed on the couch in shock because she isn’t sure what she did wrong.

 


	4. School Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexie has started school and when a classmate tried to take her fluffy puppy, she fought back and punched in the eye the other kid. Sara is called by the teacher because of it but Sara completely supports her daughter for protecting what is hers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed to nose instead of eye.

Lexie was in Kindergarten for three whole weeks before Sara is called by the teacher to come in to discuss something. Sara was the middle of class when the call came in, it went to her voicemail and upon hearing it she decided to skip the rest of her classes that day and rush to the school.

Sara went to the office where she was told to meet them after she called them back.

“Well? What happened?” Sara asked looking from the teacher to the principle to Lexie looking smug in her seat, a boy with an ice pack on his face.

“I hit him cos he took Spotty!” Lexie explained pointing to the boy.

“Yes, she hit poor Joshua.” The teacher explained, suddenly a woman ran into the room before proceeding to screech over the boy.

“That little monster deformed my handsome little boy!” She glared at Lexie and Sara. “Of course what do you expect with her mother.”

“Hey! Your little brat tried to take her toy. I didn’t raise my child to steal other kids toys!” Sara practically growled at the woman.

“No you just teach her to hit people and deform them!” The woman hissed.

“That is enough!” The principal stood up. He was clearly in his sixties and close to retiring. He was the same one when she went the school years ago. He was very use to seeing her in his office and clearly his patience had gone years ago. He looked to the children. “I want you both to stay away from each other.” He then looked to the mothers. “I also think it best if you two take that advice as well.”

“Lexie did nothing wrong and we are not leaving until you make that very clear.” Sara crossed her arms over her chest staring the man down. “Someone tried to take what is hers and I raised her to not stand by and allow it, least of all by some brat who thinks everyone else’s toys are his.”

“The angry lesbian rant.” Joshua’s mother rolled her eyes. “God forbid she teaches her daughter to be nice and friendly to others, especially boys.” Sara just stared at the woman in complete shock.

“Fuck you, you cunt.” Sara glared at the woman. “And for the record I’m not a lesbian. I’m a bisexual.”

“Ms. Lance please watch your langue in my school.” The principle scolded Sara. He turned to Joshua’s mother. “And Mrs. Shepard please do keep your unpopular opinions to yourself and out of these walls.”

“You don’t deserve the last name you have.” Sara snipped at the woman before turning to the principal. “Are you going to do anything to them or can I take my daughter home now?”

“Do you have homework due tomorrow?” Mrs. Shepard sneered.

“Actually yes, a paper.” Sara replied looking down at Lexie who didn’t look the least bit sorry she did her actions, only that she was caught.

“No the children will not be punished, only a warning but if it happens again I will act. I swear it Ms. Lance if she is anything like you.” He started to warn. Joshua and his mother left to go see a doctor.

“If it settles your worries her father was in your office more than I was.”

“That does the exact opposite of settle my nerves.” He sighed. “Go and I better not see either one of you again.”

“Tell Lexie she did nothing wrong first.” Sara decided she was going to stand her ground and make sure that Lexie didn’t think she did anything wrong and shouldn’t do the same thing if it happened again.

“I will not.” He too was standing his ground. Sara sat down in one of the chairs beside Lexie.

“Then I can wait for you to change your mind.” Sara learnt this technique from her quasi mother in law as well as Downton Abbey (it was almost as good as Grey’s. She was considering naming a second daughter Sybil.) mostly from the Dowager Countess. (she had stopped saying ten points to Gryffindor after every time the woman made a witty comment)

All three sat there in silence waiting for the other to break, after a short while Lexie was playing on her mother’s 3DS that she always had in her purse.

“I thought you said you had a paper due tomorrow?” The principle asked looking up at her.

“I do.” Sara took out her phone and began typing away. They stayed silent for a full hour before the man cracked.

“Alexis, stopping someone from taking what is yours is okay, next time however use your words and not your fists please.”

When Nyssa went to the Lance household after work Lexie told her the whole story while Sara typed away at her paper.

“Stop grinning so much Sara this is serious! Just because you were fine with going to the office and getting in trouble so much doesn’t mean it should be the same for her.” Nyssa tisked rolling her eyes at her girlfriend. “Come on Lex, let’s leave Mommy to her paper and we can go to your room and do your reading home work.” Nyssa wouldn’t admit it to Lexie but she was rather proud that at age five her daughter broke a nose. She was clearly paying attention to their lessons.


	5. Installment 10 Alternative Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what almost happened in 10.

* * *

_Don’t do it._

_Just get on that plane._

_This isn’t your problem._

_Get on that fucking plane._

_Sara doesn’t want you._

_She doesn’t want you near Lexie._

_She doesn’t want your help._

_Just get on the plane and leave._

_Leave._

_Just leave!_

“Fuck this.” Nyssa turned the key in the ignition and zoomed out of parking spot leaving the airport. It was a pain in the ass dealing with security but after explaining everything to them and some calls she was let out. Now she was going to find Talia and stop her. She shouldn’t. It would most likely get her killed. But if she didn’t try, Talia could kill Lexie and Sara for fighting but that just meant Nyssa couldn’t lose and she couldn’t like Talia live. She hadn’t taken a life before but all that mattered was protecting them. They were her life. She needed to protect her family from the monsters, even if it made her one in return.

She sped to her house, glad that her mother wasn’t home. She grabbed a duffel bag and filled it with weapons that they had in the basement. When she picked up her bow she took a deep breath before packing it as well. She went straight to her computer and went to cragilist looking for motorcycle. Finding the first one that was in working condition she contacted the seller, counting out the cash for that.

When that was all settled she grabbed a few more things, including a ski mask in case the fighting was in public, she didn’t want to associate her mother or her family with these actions, or Sara and Lexie.

* * *

Quentin searched the city, all the haunts, finding more then a few passed out teen blondes who from a distance and behind could be mistaken for Sara. He got a call to check a body that was brought into the morgue and words can’t describe how glad he was that the body wasn’t Sara.

Someone thought they saw Sara in a train station but the video wasn’t clear and no one under her name bought a ticket, but he figured she would be using a fake ID. He always figured she had one now he wished he searched to make sure and to take it away.

Laurel was losing her mind, she had a road trip planned with her friends to celebrate graduating but she wasn’t sure if she should go. Lexie clung to her for dear life and it killed her to think about making the girl feel like she lost alone person. She slept with Laurel every night, she wouldn’t go to bed without her even so much as falling asleep in her arms anywhere.

“What are we going to do Dad?” Laurel asked hoping he had answers in how to find Sara.

“I don’t know.” He answered and it was killing him, Sara could literally be dead on some street in a city across the country and he didn’t know. Dinah was a wreck but she was hiding in her work, she hadn’t come home before three in the morning and always left before anyone woke up.

Laurel looked into the living room where Lexie was sat on the floor watching Bubble Guppies. “How is this going to affect her? I mean she already has stopped asking for Nyssa, she doesn’t even like going near Sara’s room. What if when we finally find Sara Lexie doesn’t remember her?”

“We’ll deal with it when we need to. Let me know if she stops asking for Sara.”

“I will.” Laurel was already trying to make sure she remembered Nyssa and she would do the same for Sara. No matter what she was trying to keep her baby niece as happy and normal as possible in her upbringing.

“Can you bring her to the sitter?” Quentin asked checking his phone for the time.

“Yeah I’ll drop her off on my way to Oliver’s.”

* * *

Sara Lance woke up on the floor of a rundown house and was positive that she was feeling bedbugs and or rats crawling on her.

She sat up and looked around trying to get her bearing. She mostly just felt terrible.

“Thought you were dead.” The guy missing a large portion of his teeth spoke next to her. “Glad you’re not, it’d feel weird to fuck a dead body. Lot colder than just an unconscious one.”

“Hand me the pipe or fuck off.” She huffed, she could feel the guilt and dread start to fill her again and she needed to stop that. He did as asked and passed the glass pipe to her. Sara put it to her lips and took a deep breath of the smoke.

“What you running from Blondie?” A much nicer and cleaner looking man asked standing before Sara.

“Does it matter?” She asked, the man just held a baggie with needles and bottles.

“Maybe you need something stronger.” He eyed her before offering a hand. “Come on.” She passed the pipe back to the nearly toothless possible rapist before taking the hand offered to her.  

* * *

Nyssa fired off her arrows and watched the two men guarding the entrance fall. Two down, who knows how many more left.

She waited to see if anymore came out but when none did she knew she had to go in. She took a deep breath before she fired the wired arrow at the building. She hadn’t done this yet, she ziplined but that was with harnesses and not a bow and arrow. She hadn’t fought without pulled punches since her father nearly killed her. She kept training to make sure that if it came to this she would be at her best but it was hard in the moment. Facing the fact that she might lose everything, that she may die doing this and if she died, then everyone else suffered. She couldn’t fail.

She took the leap and was a bit surprised that she didn’t fall. When she handed she took the two arrows out of the chests of the dead men and put them back in her quiver, not leaving them behind as evidence.

“Let’s do this.” Nyssa entered the room, blade at the ready and froze when she saw that inside was empty minus a screen. On the screen was the same video from Nyssa’s phone, the one that Talia saw.

“Wondering what’s going on?” A man’s voice asked from behind Nyssa. “You are going to stay here until Talia says you can leave.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Because we have the infant. Try to stop us and you will never see her again.” He held up a phone. “Call Talia yourself if you want conformation. The child is with her.”

Nyssa snatched the phone away and found only one number in the contacts. She dialed it and picked the video call setting wishing she could reach through the phone and strangle the other woman.

“ **Hello sister. I knew this would happen, you trying to stop me, trying to be something you aren’t. Honestly if you had stayed where you belonged you never would have fell for it.** ”

“Prove that you have Lexie.” Talia changed the camera on the phone and Nyssa saw Lexie, in her I’d rather be watching Grey’s shirt and jeans sitting on a couch surrounded by toys.

“ **I have her and you can come get her when I saw, if you do as you’re told otherwise she’ll be returning with me and having the life that you declined.** ”

“How did you get her?”

“ **I’ve had men following the Lances for months now. When Laurel dropped her off to the sitter, we took her. Hopefully the first responders of Starling City are fast, there was a lot of other babies in that building all alone, unsupervised with a small fire.** ” She shrugged. “ **But what can you do, fires happen all the time.** ”

“Her grandfather is with the police, when they notice she’s missing there will be a city wide man hunt.”

“ **Just like the city wide man hunt for the mother? She’s been gone for days.** ”

“What did you do to Sara!”

“ **I wish I could take credit for that. She left of her own free will. Did you not know? The supposed love of your life and you don’t even know that she’s missing, no wonder she dumped you.** ” Talia looked far more amused than she should be. “ **Now stay there and do what you do best. Nothing. I’ll see you in a few days with this one. Say bye bye Lexie.** ” Talia had shown Lexie the screen and her face lit up at the sight of Nyssa.

“ **Hi Mama! Hi!** ” Lexie was waving like mad and grinning and Nyssa just stared at her.

“Don’t worry Princess, Mama is going to make everything better okay? Don’t worry.” Nyssa wanted to scream when the call was disconnected.

_You should have just left. Talia wouldn’t have taken Lexie if she knew you left. But no you had to play hero. Well way to go hero, Lexie’s sitter and friends are dead and if you try to do anything Lexie is going to Nanda Parbat and will most likely die before she turns twelve. No matter what you’re fucked, you’re destined to be alone._

* * *

Sara was lying on a stained bed inside a dingy motel. She was barely wearing anything and truthfully she was barely conscious. She couldn’t even recognize what was happening to her. She could vaguely hear the grunts and feel like someone on top of her. She looked over at her arm and saw a few needle tracks.

_When did I move from smoking to shooting? Whatever._

She reached for the joint on the nightstand and lit it up. She came too a bit more after she felt a hand slap her and she could hear the angry words being shouted at her. She felt what was happening a lot better now. She started to try and push the guy off her but instead she was slapped and held down. She looked around she saw the guy she recognized vaguely from before.

“Stop struggling bitch or you’re cut off.” The guy in the corner yelled and Sara listen when she saw the gun sticking out of his waist band.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. I fucked up. I fucked up. I fucked up!_

* * *

Laurel was lazily lying in bed, Oliver’s arms around her, running through her hair holding her close to his chest.

“When do you leave?” Oliver asked.

“We’re suppose to leave in three days but I’m not sure if I’m going with them. I don’t want Lexie to think that I’m another person who abandoned her. I’ll be gone for all of summer. I can’t just leave her like that.”

“I can stick around. I mean it’s not like I don’t travel and party enough during the school year. I can stay here, make sure that Lexie gets all the attention and toys she deserves.”

“You’d stay here to take care of her? To make sure that she doesn’t forget Sara or Nyssa or me?”

“I’d do anything for you.” Oliver smiled up at her. “Plus it’s not like spending time with her is a punishment, she’s a cutie. Gets that from her auntie.”

“You’re the best.”

“I know, but so are you.” Oliver laughed as Laurel smacked him only to end up kissing him. Oliver flipped them and grinned down at her. “Round two?”

“Round two.” She pulled him down and neither one of them looked over to the nightstand where the condom box was, slipping both their minds.

* * *

Quentin was in a panic, he heard about the fire and he was trying to find out what happened.

“Lance get in here!” The captain called out. Quentin went in and could read the feeling of the room immediately. He wasn’t going to like it. “They put the fire out.” He took a deep breathe. “I’m sorry Quentin, they didn’t find any survivors.”

* * *

 

Nyssa watched from the roof as the explosions happened all around the city. She could have stopped this. She could have changed everything. But she didn’t. If she just killed Talia in the airport, or if she went back to Nanda Parbat to destroy the place.

“Now that wasn’t hard was it?” Talia asked from behind her.

“Where is Lexie?”

“Did you know that she cries a lot? Good that was insufferable. She’s worst than you.” Talia just smirked when Nyssa slammed her to the ground. “Now now do you see her here? No. Clearly you can’t kill me. I told you that you’d have her when I was done. I’m not done. Call your mother, tell her to meet you at the harbor. We’re going on a boat trip.”

“Why?”

“Like I told you before, Father wishes to see you.” Talia watched as Nyssa turned to look back to the city. “The Lances think that the infant is dead, now I can have men track down Sara and drop off the body of their daughter as well. Do you want to cause them that much pain? Having to bury two generations? Maybe you aren’t as soft as I thought. No? You don’t want that? You’re going to call the whore and get her to meet us? That’s what I thought.” Talia laughed as she pushed Nyssa off her. “Now if you don’t mind I’m getting bored with you. I think I’ll go give Lexie some matching scars.” She pointed to the scars on Nyssa’s own arm. “Won’t that be fun, matching her.” Talia just laughed when she felt her nose crunch and break. Nyssa was her favorite plaything.

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Twinkies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A regular day shopping for food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So work was keeping me busy as well as having my cousin in town for two weeks. Now it's Doctor Mechanic week until the 21st.   
> I haven't forgotten this series don't worry.

Sara rushed over to Nyssa who was pushing the shopping cart.

“We need these.” Sara held up the box.

“Mama we need these bad!” Lexie held up the same box running right behind her.

“We do not need boxes of Twinkies.” Nyssa rolled her eyes.

“We need tons!” Lexie pouted. “Auntie Laurel had a fight with Uncle Ollie and she hate three whole boxes! In one night! Then spent all day running around the block.”

“That’s because Auntie Laurel eats her feelings and Uncle Ollie is an insensitive jerk.” Nyssa explained. “You know the house rules, whoever empties the supplies has to replace it. So you need to wait for Auntie Laurel to buy them.” Nyssa was dreading when she was going to end up living in a house filled with junk food and only junk food.

“But Mama it’s Twinkies!” Lexie stomped her foot, starting to get upset. “We need to get Twinkies!”

“Lexie I said no.” Nyssa looked to Sara who was just staring down at her own box of Twinkies with a frown.

“Mommy.” Lexie turned to Sara.

“Mama said no sweetie.” Sara laid the box down on the nearest shelf. “We need to wait for Auntie Laurel to buy them.” She looked over at Nyssa. She knew later on they would have to deal with her going to the other to get her way but not in the middle of the grocery store.


	7. Russian Christmas Vacation Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not at all related to Halloween. This is the not included Russian Vacation where Sara and Lexie go with Nyssa to Russia for Christmas.  
> So big and detailed it is two parts.

Nyssa was going through the room making sure the sheets were right. The pillows were perfect and the air freshener was the right scent.

She knew if her cousins came by they would mock her but fuck them, her baby girl was coming and it had to be just right.

The bedroom itself was decorated in SpongeBob Squarepants, Lexie requested it. Sara was staying with Nyssa in her bedroom so that was already ready for her. She didn’t need to worry about making that feel like at home for Sara. According to the blonde any room did if she Nyssa was in it with her.

Nyssa hated that during the long fifteen hour flight she wasn’t there for them. Lexie wasn’t used to flying. She hadn’t flown before, Nyssa wanted them to take the jet, save an hour by going direct, but Sara wouldn’t agree to it. She said she didn’t want Lexie to get used to the luxury which Nyssa understood but at the same time, unless her family went bankrupt Lexie would always have the luxury in her life.

She did break her grandfather’s rules and had many American treats in her suitcases. It was just in case Lexie didn’t feel like trying new food. But she wasn’t too worried. She had the chef wrapped her finger since she was nine, if she asked he would butcher a chicken himself and find a way to turn it into Pizza Hut’s boneless wings.

Sara was willing and looking forward to trying the new food. But she wasn’t three.

* * *

The long flight was feeling even longer to Sara. Between Lexie crying because her ears hurt or she was just plain uncomfortable, the people around them displeased about the crying baby, or the just plain hardship that came with flying alone with a baby. To make it worse Lexie just missed her window to stay on her mother’s lap, instead Sara put some big comfy headphones on her and played shows for her on her laptop.

It still wasn’t great.

Sara spent most of the flight with the arm rest between them pushed up and Lexie nuzzled into her side crying while Sara rubbed her back and tried to get her to sleep. It was a long flight. She took the over night one in hopes that Lexie would sleep the entire time. Apparently she was just overtired and having none of it.

Around the tenth hour of flying Lexie had finally fallen asleep only to be woken screaming during turbulence. Sara kept trying to soothe her until she got her back to sleep, somehow. Sara did pray to anything she could think of, including offering her soul to Satan if it meant Lexie would go back to sleep.

When the plane finally landed, Sara had a splitting headache, she constantly felt like she was on the verge of throwing up and she just wanted to hand the toddler off to Nyssa and sleep.

Instead when Nyssa met them at baggage she told them it was a two hour drive to the compound. Sara could feel herself on the verge of a mental breakdown right there.

Nyssa took the bags in the trolley and Lexie from Sara, linking their arms and leading the blonde to the awaiting limo.

She handed the trolley over to the driver who got out to open the door for them. Sara went in first while Nyssa talked to the driver.

“Мне нужно, чтобы сделать остановку в ближайшем Стардог! Пожалуйста. Мои блондинок нуждаются в пище.” (I need you to make a stop at the closest Stardog! please. My blondes need food.) Nyssa got in afterwards strapping the sleeping toddler into the car seat. “We’re going to get food on the way. It’s an exclusive chain, you’ll like it.” Nyssa explained as Sara cuddled into her.

“Okay. I’m just going to have a little nap.”

When Sara woke up she was handed a bag of fast food.

“I ordered you a Большой Датский хот-дог which is a large Danish hotdog, Rulle, a hot in a wrap, and Бифбургер, roughly translates to Bifburger.” Nyssa explained pulling out the small French hotdog for Lexie gently waking the toddler.

“Did you get anything for you?” Sara asked taking a bite into the Danish hotdog and practically moaning. The wiener tasted like the ones at the ball parks only better, there was cheese in the meat!

“I ate before I got you.” Nyssa explained smiling at how adorable Lexie looked waking up in a strange place all confused before seeing Nyssa and getting excited. “Here Princess you must be starving.”

“This one has potatoes in it!” Sara was now on the Rulle.

“Yes it has mash potatoes in it.”  

* * *

Driving up to the compound was fun. Sara’s face lit up in amazement. “It’s huge. It’s a castle.”

“It’s a modest manor.” Nyssa corrected. “It’s modeled after those in England. This was once a summer home for the Tsar. Some great-grandfather was rewarded it during some revolution or kept it during one somehow. To be honest I was never able to pay attention when I was lectured on the history, it would usually start with you will never own it but tradition states that you will always have a room here.” Nyssa explained. “We’ll go to Lexie’s room first, which is just across the hall from mine.” Nyssa explained smiling as she noticed Lexie’s head was drooping down fighting sleep.

“How many bedrooms are there?”

“I keep trying count them but it’s easy to lose track. All my uncles, aunts and cousins all have their own room. Some don’t live here but they all still have a room that is reserved for them.” Once the car was parked the driver came out to open the door for them, three men were waiting to take their bags to their rooms for them. Nyssa talked to them, telling them which rooms what bag went to. Lexie was in Nyssa’s arms; Sara wasn’t sure if she was awake enough not to drop her so Nyssa was more than happy to carry around the toddler. She missed her in the days they were separated. “Our rooms are in the east wing. I’ll give you the full tour tomorrow.” Nyssa smiled having Sara leaning on her completely.

“I feel gross and grimy.” Sara muttered. She checked her phone which due to being in airplane mood still was reading 4pm in Starling City. She took it off just in time for Sara to see that in Russia it was 2am, the next day. “Did I time travel?”

“I told you before Sara it’s ten hours ahead.” Nyssa rolled her eyes, adjusting to move Lexie so she could carry her on one side, and half carry Sara up the stairs and down the hallways. If Sara was more awake she would speak up about it, commenting on some of the old paintings, some of them looked like they came out of a horror movie.

“I don’t think I’d like time travel.” Sara muttered being leant against a wall while Nyssa changed Lexie into some of her comfy pjs, out of the bag which made it before they did, before being tucked in. One of the video baby monitors set up on the dresser facing the bed, the receiver on Nyssa’s nightstand. She went back to the hall and fully lifted Sara up carrying her into her own room laying the blonde down.

“Can you change yourself or do you want me to do it for you?”

“Just take off my pants and stuff, then put me in one of your tops.” Sara muttered. “It smells nice in here.” She shifted her face on the bed and smiled. “It’s soft.” Nyssa just smiled taking off Sara’s shoes and socks before pulling the sweatpants off. She went to her dresser and pulled out a shirt that was her old gym shirt from her old high school, Lomonosov Private School. She removed Sara’s top and bra pulling the t shirt over her.

“You don’t even want to get under the covers?”

“You’re sleeping here too right?” Sara asked.

“It’s 2 am so yes I am.” Nyssa was changing into some boxer briefs and a tank top. Sara opened one eye and looked at her.

“I thought Russian winters were freezing, that’s what stopped the Nazis.”

“It was and they are but we are in doors. In a room that is heated…too warm if anything.” Nyssa thought it was adorable when Sara was this tired. Getting under the sheets and pulling them over Sara as well, Nyssa just yawned wrapping her arms around Sara and pulling her close. “I missed you so much. I don’t want to be without you the long again.”

“Me too. Come home with us on the gross plane.”

“Fine but we’re flying first class and all but our carry ons are going with my mother on the jet. She can leave the same day. Our bags will be in Starling before we are.” Nyssa waited for Sara to agree or disagree instead she just heard the little soft breathing. She’ll tell her when she’s awake.

* * *

Nyssa woke up two hours later to soft crying and looking into the monitor. Lexie was awake. She got up wishing she had noticed it before and went into the room just across the hall.

“Hey baby girl, it’s okay.” Nyssa laid down next to her rubbing her back smiling as she three year old buried her face into Nyssa. “Remember where we are?” She asked and got a teary no in reply. “We’re in my home in Russia, remember Baba is here and so is Dedushka. You remember him, we would talk to him on skype and on the phone.” Nyssa felt Lexie finally start to calm down. “Let’s go lie down with Mommy okay. I’m sorry sweetie, I thought we’d wake up before you. I didn’t mean for you to get scared when you woke up.” Nyssa cursed herself mentally for that mistake.

“I hadda accident.” Lexie wiped at her tears.

“That’s okay. Come on let’s go get you cleaned up and changed.” Nyssa took out her phone and sent an email to the staff that Lexie needed her sheets changed and mattress aired out. She stripped Lexie down and carried her into the ensuite bathroom running a quick bath for her. “Can you wait here for a few seconds so I can grab your new pjs?”

“Mhmm.”

“Okay stay away from the tub.” Nyssa darted into the bedroom going through the drawers until she found some pjs and new underwear and went back into the bathroom. “I also got some pretty cool toys.” She pulled out the packages of SpongeBob and Bubble Guppies bath toys. “Now since it’s just a quick bath only one toy okay? Your hair isn’t being washed, just cleaning you up.” Nyssa held up the packages while the tub filled up.

“I want Squidward.” Lexie decided.

“Okay, Squidward it is.” Nyssa smiled at her opening it up and pulling out the grouchy character. After a very quick bath and a just as quick toweling off Nyssa helped Lexie redress and scooped her up going back to her own bed laying Lexie between her and Sara.

* * *

Nyssa woke up first and got showered and dressed. She decided to allow them to sleep until they woke up on their own. She left a note for Sara so that whenever she was ready she would know where Nyssa was.

 She went downstairs, grabbing a muffin from the basket in the kitchen waiting for her tea to brew.

She stared at the kettle while different members of the help came in and out all ignoring the 45th in line to be boss sitting on the counter. She was nicer than most of her cousins to them, nicer than the majority of the family. She actually treated them like human beings.

She smiled as the kettle whistled and she hoped down from the counter pouring the hot water into her mug before dunking her infuser filled with tea.

Sara and Lexie were most likely going to sleep for a long time. She stretched sipping her tea. She had time to go for a run. She mostly like had time to run to Moscow and run back before they woke up.

Heading back upstairs to finish some things for school she passed her grandfather.

“Our guests settled in?” He asked gently grabbing her arm to halt her progression on the stairs.

“They are, they’re both asleep I figured I’d let them sleep off their jet lag.” Nyssa explained.

“That is good idea, let me know if they’re awake for supper and I’ll make sure we have a nice family dinner.” He smiled. “I know that you and your family will mostly always live in America, that’s fine. But if we can get you all back here for the important holidays, we’ll get a schedule set up for equal time. One day Nyssa if you want, this house would be yours.”

“Dedushka that doesn’t make sense. I’m 45th in line. Mom is 44th.”

“Not if I decide to give everything to the one who actually knows what they’re doing, not just who was born first.” He smiled at her kissing her cheek. “I want you at the table for lunch.”

“Of course.” Nyssa smiled at him. “Thank you, for bring so understanding and great about all of this. I know it’s not ideal for you.” He looked confused at her.

“Understanding of what Nyssa?”

“Of my relationship.”

“Of your relationship? Nyssa I lost out on eight years of your life, your father robbed me of them. I would never let something that you have no choice over, come between me enjoying the rest of years I get with you. You are one of my favorites you know.”

“I know Dedushka.” She grinned kissing his cheek. “I’m going to go make sure my blondes are still breathing.”

* * *

Sara and Lexie didn’t get a family dinner until two days later. Between work and Nyssa showing them around, one time actually getting lost in the house while wandering alone.

Sara viewed the table, eyes going wide. “This table is like ready to fit fifty people.”

“It actually fits sixty.” Nyssa smiled Lexie up in her arms. “Dinner is served at six thirty sharp, but Dedushka likes to have a half hour of drinks before hand. After dinner there is a twenty minute tea and coffee period and then we have dessert. You don’t have to stay for all, you can just show up at six thirty and leave as soon as you finish eating. When I was in school I would just eat and run either to study or train.”

“We’ll play it by ear.” Sara nodded. “I love this though, seeing your childhood home. So sweet. I mean all the pictures of you. You hid all the ones in your mom’s house back in Starling.”

“Because they are embarrassing.” Nyssa stressed. “You attempted to burn home videos of you.”

“I did.” Sara admitted. “I still don’t know what they were thinking trying to film my potty training.”

“That one day they could use them as black mail.” Nyssa laughed nudging Sara with her shoulder. Lexie just nuzzled into her yawning. “No sweetie you need to stay up remember, we’re going to have dinner soon.” The toddler just shook her head her hand reaching up to play with Nyssa’s hair.

Sara just reached out and started to rub her back. “Have a little nap sweetie and I’ll wake you up once we’re ready to eat okay. We have three hours.” Sara looked up to Nyssa. “Let’s go put her down in her room and have some fun in yours.” She winked.

“I want fun too.” Lexie pouted looking over at Sara.

“We’ll all have fun after your nap.” She tried to appease the toddler. Sara looked around the room, they were currently in one of the libraries. “Maybe if you ask nicely Mama will read you one of her favorite bedtime stories.”

Lexie, still holding onto Nyssa’s hair, looked up at her, pout still on her face, looking up through her lashes. “Mama can you pwease read me a bedtime story?”

“How could I say no to that face?” Nyssa asked pressing a kiss to the top of her head. She walked over to one of the rooms and smiled up at her. “Go with Mommy so I can go get the book.” Nyssa pointed to a bright red book on one of the high shelves that required the ladder. She passed Lexie over to Sara before rolling the ladder over and climbing up taking the big book before climbing back down, jumping when she was ten steps up, showing off.

“We’ll lie down with you sweetie. I want to hear Mama’s story too.” Sara knew the days were limited when Lexie would want her to lie down with her, she wasn’t looking forward them.

“No Mommy. Just Mama and Me.” Lexie was already trying to get down and out of Sara’s arms so she could go back to cuddling with Nyssa. Sara just rolled her eyes passing her willing to Nyssa who was more than happy to have her back in her arms.

“Let’s go get ready for nap time.” Nyssa grinned passing the thick book to Sara.

* * *

Nyssa finished reading the book when she noticed Lexie was fast asleep. It wasn’t as fast as her usual bedtime readings, but she was translating the Russian into English instead of just reading the English.

She adjusted the blankets, putting Spotty back in his spot and hitting the singing and vibrate button before kissing her forehead and leaving the bedroom heading into her own where instead of even a half naked, let alone full naked, Sara waiting for her, it was a fully dressed and sulking Sara. There goes their fun.

“Lexie is out like a light. We should have a few hours.” She started lying down on the bed by Sara, hand reaching out to Sara’s leg.

“She didn’t even want me in the room.” Sara muttered still staring at the ceiling.

“I think she just wanted it to be a special moment.” Nyssa tried. “It’s not personal sweetie, don’t take it as personal. Lexie loves you.”

“I wasn’t allowed in the room.” Sara looked at Nyssa. “I suffered for twelves hours in labour bringing her into the world and I’m not allowed to lie down with her for nap time. She’s grounded.”

“You plan to ground a toddler, who only goes out with us anyways…” Nyssa looked so confused at her.

“Fine she doesn’t get dessert for the rest of her life.” Sara muttered.

“Let’s just go with tonight and play it by ear.” Nyssa kissed Sara’s cheek. “I still want you lying down with me.”

“You just want to get laid.” Sara huffed.

“It was your idea. I was content not to have mid day sex but you put the idea in my head and I really want it now.”

“Well that was before I became unwanted.” Sara frowned.

“Then allow me to properly show you how wanted you are.” Nyssa grinned rolling onto Sara straddling her now.


	8. Russian Prompt Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part.   
> Family dinner finally happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT THE FUCK IT'S UPDATED! HOW THE FUCK DID THAT HAPPEN! DID I ACTUALLY WRITE SOMETHING FOR ONCE! ALERT THE MEDIA SOMETHING TERRIBLE FUCKING HAPPENED! HELL FROZE OVER!

Sara woke up being held very tightly by Nyssa. Lexie was asleep over the covers on top of them both. She looked around the room and smiled as she remembered where they were. It was weird waking up in a different country.

She saw the alarm clock on the dresser across the room. They have ten minutes to get ready for dinner. Oops.

She started to poke Nyssa’s shoulder, when they didn’t work she poked her forehead. Still nothing. Sighing Sara wiggled out of Nyssa’s hold enough to pull up the brunette’s shirt and bite her hard on the side of her hip. This got Nyssa up.

“You bit me!” Nyssa shot up in bed looking at the bite mark amazed it wasn’t bleeding.

“You weren’t waking up!” Sara fired back literally lifting Lexie up in her arms and dropping her back down on the bed, it was perfectly safe but it was enough to startle the toddler awake. “We need to go get ready for dinner sweetie.” Sara spoke sweetly to Lexie who was looking around confused, not liking her rude awaking.

“What did you try? Did you even try anything?”

“I poked you.”

“So you went from poking to biting? Sara are you kidding me? You are biting way too much! No wonder Lexie still bites people.” Nyssa rolled her eyes before finding the evening gowns she had pressed. “Go change.” She handed the dress bag to Sara who just stared at her. “Let your hair down too.” Nyssa called out after a moment of thought. She looked at Lexie. “Let’s get you in your dress.”

“No Mama.”

“Lex you don’t have a choice.” Nyssa rolled her eyes, she really hated how Sara put the idea in her head that she had a say in what she wore. She was 3. She wore what she was told.

“No dress Mama.” Lexie was running around the room trying to keep Nyssa from catching her.

“Yes dress Princess.” Nyssa caught her and changed her into the dress by force all with the toddler screaming and crying. Sara called out from the bathroom if everything was okay and Nyssa explained the situation.

“We all have to dress up like we’re visiting the Queen?” Sara asked poking her head out.

“Yes.” Nyssa answered. “Touch up your make up, some of the foundation rubbed off. Either clean all of it off or just touch it up.” She left Lexie to just sit on the floor crying because she didn’t get her own way before she started to change herself, she cleaned up the bun so it looked neat and touched up her own lip stick, wearing her ring necklace. She smiled at her reflection before turning to look over at Lexie. “Are you going to sook all night in your room or are you going to come down with us for dinner?” When Lexie didn’t answer he, instead just sat there crying looking at the bathroom door clearly waiting for Sara to come out so she could change her out of the dress. When Sara did come out Nyssa just smiled. Amazed, at how her heart always reacted the same way to seeing Sara in a new light.

“You look stunning beloved.” Sara’s dress was a high necked quarter sleeved full length, silk evening gown, the bodice was filled with jewels and diamonds (Sara was sure they weren’t real) over the clear lace. She had her valentine’s day present on, the hands necklace. She went very well with Nyssa’s black gown of similar style.

“So do you. I keep forgetting how amazing you clean up.”  Sara wrapped her arms around Nyssa’s neck for a quick proper kiss. She turned to face Lexie. “You have to wear a dress for dinner like everyone else. Suck it up baby because if you are not on your best behavior you will spend the entire trip in your room without toys.” She was going to be strict mommy right now. This was the first time they were meeting a lot of Nyssa’s family. When Lexie made it very clear that she was disappointed that Sara wasn’t taking her side she stopped crying, but she was still pretty cranky.

* * *

 

Pre-dinner drinks was casual, only some of Nyssa’s aunts and were uncles were there. Deduska was pleased to see the trio join them. He smiled as he reached out and picked Lexie up, rubbing her back when she decided to nuzzle into him still pouty.

“I promise this meal will be much better than Стардог!.” He smiled moving to retake his seat as he started to bounce her slightly as he asked his son to get Sara and Nyssa their drinks.

“I really liked Стардог!.” Sara smiled accepting her drink. She could smell the vodka before she even raised it above her breasts it was so strong.

“Стардог! is like American Fast Food. It poisons the body.” He started to explain. “Trust me after this meal you’ll know how true Russian food tastes.” He grinned. “Nothing goes better with food than vodka. Good true vodka.”

“Deduska is a very picky when it comes to his food.” Nyssa explained to Sara.

“I can afford the finest things in life why would I give less to myself or my family?” He asked smiling at his granddaughter. “What do you plan to do Sara? What do you plan to do to make a living, what do you plan to study?”

“I’m not completely sure yet Sir.” She admitted watching as Lexie started to pull on the small beard on Dedushka’s chin.

“You are young, you have all the time in the world. Doesn’t hurt that family is here to take care of you until that time.” He smiled down at Lexie. “You are family Sara.” Just as he finished a man in a coat and tails came into the room. “Now dinner is ready.”

* * *

 

After dinner was finished Sara had Lexie sitting on their bed on skype with Sara’s family.

She started to tell them all about Russia and how Mommy was mean and made her wear a dress. She was currently telling them all about her bedroom while Nyssa was thinking of places to show them. They haven’t gone to anywhere that wasn’t technically her family’s land or business. She loved her home country she did, she just wished that one, she could walk down the street holding Sara’s hand or even share a kiss and not risk getting beaten at least, and two, that those people who did attack her for it were arrested and not praised by the government.

Putin did want to keep on her grandfather’s good side but even then, this was something else.

“Mommy! Gandpa wants you! You’re in trouble.” Lexie grinned, she loved to get her mom in trouble with her parents even since Sara started playing the I’m your mom card so you have to listen to me.

“Yes Dad?” Sara asked sitting down in front of the screen.

“ **Why did you make that sweet girl spend hours miserable in a dress?** ”

“Because dinner here is a fancy event. I had to wear a gown and pearls so yeah she had to suck it up and wear a dress.” Sara rolled her eyes. “Not every family allows sleepwear as proper attire at the dinner table.”

“ **For the last time Sara, we told you to get dressed, you just kept refusing to.** ” Quentin pinched the bridge of his nose. “ **How’s the weird food?** ”

“Nyssa is in the room Dad!” Sara chide.

“ **Nyssa you know that I find Russian food to be weird when it’s the weird stuff, like random animals we don’t eat, except for those rednecks in the south.** ” He smiled.

“I am aware that you are not bigoted or racist Quentin.” Nyssa called out herself. “In fact I know you’ll just be over the moon, Sara and I agreed on baby named for our second child. If it’s a boy it will be   
Vyacheslav and if it’s a girl it will be Anzhelika.”

“ **Yeah I know you’re joking because you have to raise it here and no one can say those names. Do you have anything planned for tomorrow?** ”

Sara turned to Nyssa for the answer to that one.

“Maybe. I need to check and see how things have been socially in the area. It will allow let me know how much security we’ll need to bring.” Nyssa tried to explain.

“Why would we need security?”

“ **Because it’s practically illegal to be gay in public there Sara.** ”

“We’ve been to other places and held hands and shared kisses, I mean they were on the cheek but we usually don’t do anything else in public anyways. But we went to the other places Nys, we didn’t need security then.”

“We haven’t been off my grandfather’s land. Even then our driver is a former Marine Commando, the equivalent to the American’s Seal Team Six. We’ll have at least seven if when we go off his land, they’ll have a follow car and a lead car.”

“ **Sounds like more reason this should be the one trip.** ” Quentin couldn’t help but speak up.

“If we are on my family’s land it is no problem.” Nyssa wanted to stress that she wouldn’t have brought them here if it wasn’t safe. “Even if we go to any place, it’s mostly just a precaution.”

“ **I suppose if enough people there are living without getting killed then them coming now and then for the odd holiday is safe.** ” Quentin just wanted an excuse to keep his girls at home. It was bad enough Laurel spent most vacations with the Queens now he was losing Sara and Lexie to Russia.

“It is Daddy it’s really cool here and Lexie loves it. She keeps getting spoiled by Dedushka. He’s really taken with her.”

“ **It’s hard not to be taken with that girl.** ” Quentin looked at said tot now, fast asleep lying across both pillows. “ **Go put her to bed. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.** ”

“Okay, night Daddy. Love you.”

“ **Love you too.** ”

Sara carried Lexie to her room tucking her in with the stuffed dog before returning back to Nyssa’s.

“What’s the real reason for the insane amount of security?” Sara asked lying on the bed next to Nyssa.

“My grandfather is worried that my father might come here, or send others to come here. That’s the main reason for the security. But it would be wise to have someone else aside from me for protection when we are out in public. People are encourage to attack and beat gay people here, not outright but no law prevents them from doing it. So if you want to go see something that is not on our land, then I will arrange it for us.”

“Maybe we should do something. Where did you always hang out as a kid?” Sara moved over so she could properly cuddle with Nyssa who immediately wrapped her arms around her.

“In the library in here.”

“Nerd.” Sara laughed. “Where else like outside of the estate?”

“Not where. Honestly all I ever did was spend time here. My grandfather set up an archery range for me to practice on, there’s a gym/dojo about a half mile away that I would take the ATV too to work out and train, well if the weather wasn’t bad, if it was I used the tunnel that he had built. We could take either or if you decide you want to see it.” Nyssa offered with a simple shrug.

“I can go see where you got all buff? That’s hot.” Sara grinned kissing one of Nyssa’s arms to prove her point on her muscles.

“It’s just machines, weights and mats.” She laughed. “If you really want to see something hot, I’ll demonstrate what I can do on the archery field. We’ll have to make sure Lexie is down for the night before though, so we can have all the time we need.” Nyssa’s hand found Sara’s ass as her other hand tilted Sara’s chin up so they could kiss.

“She’s down for the count right now.” Sara grinned looking over at the door. “I’ll go lock the door to make sure we don’t get interrupted.” She hoped off the bed running the few feet it took to get to the door locking it then jumping right back into bed. “Now where were we?” Nyssa flipped them pinning Sara under her.

“I believe we were right about here.” Nyssa stripped off her shirt grinning as she started grind against her.


	9. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyssa deals with the execution of her father by the American government and the constant victory news coverage of it unsure of what she is feeling.   
> Sara isn't sure how to help Nyssa but she's going to try. 
> 
> Takes place after part 2 of I Knew You Were Trouble

Sara sat down on the living room floor next to Nyssa who sat with her back against the leg of the couch, her knees pulled up to her chest. CNN on the large screen as the only light source in the room.  
“Hey.”   
“Hey.”  
“How are you doing?”   
“I do not know.” Nyssa admitted her voice cracking.”  
“That’s okay. You have a very complicated relationship with him.”  
“Had. I had a very complicated relationship with my father. Past tense. He is dead now. That is what CNN has been covering all day. They keep replaying the footage of him getting the injections. It looks like someone messed up because he was not sedated. See you can see him fighting the restraints.” Nyssa pointed to the screen. “I should have been there. I should have tried to get rights to push the poison in.”   
“So why didn’t you? I know you Nyssa, you think things over. If you decided not to go it was for a reason.”  
“It was. I did not want to give him anymore of my time. But it was useless, here I am at three in the morning watching him die over and over on the news.” Nyssa let her head fall onto her arms. Sara could tell just from how broken her voice was that her wife was crying. “And for some reason I keep crying because deep down some deranged part of me is actually sad that he is dead. I may be stealing your crown of being the most fucked up in the relationship.”   
“Nah my title is safe. Of course you’re upset. He’s dead. Now there is zero chance of him coming to his senses and trying to be the father you deserved. When he was always there was always a chance of that happening and deep down I think a small part of you always hoped that would happen. That part of you that is fed by the memories of your parents being happy together, being in love.”   
“Those memories were all lies.” Nyssa pointed out. “Mother fell out of love with him the second they landed in Nanda Parbat. I was not some love child, I am the product of rape. He was a monster who used to force her to do thing for him by threatening to kill me in front of her. I should be throwing a party that he is finally dead.”   
“Whatever you are feeling is perfectly valid for this situation. I don’t think they write grief books for dealing with your abusive dictator father’s execution.”  
“It’s late you should go to sleep. Someone needs to be awake to take care of the children.”   
“I can take care of them tomorrow and stay here with you.”   
“Really Sara I am going to be okay. I will head up to bed myself soon.”   
“Then I can wait for you.” Sara wrapped her arm around Nyssa’s shoulder. “I can take care of you just as much as you take care of me.”   
“I have never doubted that. But honestly Sara if you do not mind. Can I stay down here alone?”  
“Okay. I’m just a shout away.”  
“I know Sara. I love you too.”   
“There’s still Talia’s execution. We could go to that. Play that song from Wizard of Oz. Oh we can ask the White House to burn her at the stake so we can roast weenies.” Sara pointed out getting a laugh out of Nyssa.   
“Maybe. I will keep it in mind.”  
“Alright.” Sara smiled pressing a kiss to Nyssa’s forehead. “Don’t stay up too late, and don’t be hard on yourself, whatever you are thinking and feeling is cool and the right thing to think and feel.”   
“Thank you Habibti.”   
“If you want starting tomorrow I will learn Arabic.”   
“I think I like it having to translate it for you.”


End file.
